Rouge
by jenck
Summary: Il se réveille et un seul mot résonne dans son crâne, "rouge" . Mais d'abord, pourquoi s'est-il endormit sous la terre glacée et étouffante ? Pourquoi son corps est décharné ? Pourquoi est-il seul ? Ou est passée la fille à la robe rouge ? / One-shot inspiré de "Night Walker" de Len Kagamine


_Rouge. Quel est donc ce mot ? Je ne le sais plus, mais il me reste en mémoire. Celle-ci refuse que je l'oublie. Pourquoi donc ? Comment se fait-il que je le connaisse ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est ancré en moi._

Quand je sortis de mon sommeil, ce fut pour découvrir une macabre vérité. Je suis comme enraciné au sol glacé. Il me retient dans les ténèbres de ses profondeurs. Je suis pris au piège dans son étreinte ferme.

Je tente alors de me débattre, de repousser cette froideur et de trancher cette noirceur aveuglant mes sens avec mes mains. Je creuse à m'en briser les ongles, perçant une première ouverture dans la terre sèche pour découvrir un rayon de lumière. Il se loge contre ma nuque, puis s'élargit le long de mon corps pour me couvrir totalement une fois que je me fus libéré du piège. J'étire mes bras, sentant comme des racines me lier au sol, mais vois qu'ils sont libres de tous mouvements. Mais aussi qu'ils sont de longues brindilles défraîchies achevées chacune par cinq griffes élancées. Des morceaux de tissus couvrent mes membres décharnés. Une image me revient en mémoire : celle d'un corps souple et mince pourvu de chair et de couleurs. Mes bras sont grisâtres et frêles, ils ne peuvent être les miens.

Je pose mes mains sur le sol dur et me redresse sur des jambes trop faibles pour supporter le poids de mon corps squelettique. Je dois courber mon dos et plier mes genoux pour ne pas retomber sous l'emprise du sol. La gravité m'attire à elle, me promettant un nouveau sommeil reposant où je n'aurais besoin de me fatiguer à bouger mon corps encombrant. Or, je n'éprouve aucune fatigue à me déplacer. Bien que le moindre de mes mouvements soit lent et difficile à exécuter, bien que chaque parcelle de mon être soit comme couverte de plomb, je ne ressens pas le besoin et encore moins l'envie de me coucher à nouveau.

En regardant les alentours, je compris être perdu au milieu d'une nuit seulement éclairée par un faux-astre au teint orangé. Je suis entourée d'une végétation indomptée, d'arbres aux branches aiguisées et d'une verdure cisaillant doucement mes mollets alors que j'avance dans le paysage isolé du reste du monde. Où suis-je ? Encore en vie ?

_Rouge. Je m'en rappelle maintenant. C'est une couleur. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Des brides de souvenirs sont éparpillées dans mon crâne. Comme des pièces de puzzle refusant de s'emboîter. Comme un casse-tête qu'il m'est pour l'instant impossible à résoudre. Des éléments manquent pour que je puisse tout recomposer. Pour l'instant, je n'ai en tête qu'un visage flou._

Tout d'un coup, mon genoux flanche et mon corps s'écrase au sol. Je pose mes yeux dessus et constate qu'il est couvert d'une tâche noir. L'autre genoux aussi. Ils sont comme cassés. Que suis-je ? Un jouet usagé dont on s'est débarrassé dans cet endroit lugubre ? Un corps inutile, désormais qu'il ne peut plus user de ses deux jambes ? Un diaporama s'ouvrit dans mon crâne : celui d'un jeune homme usant de ses pieds pour courir plus vite que le vent. J'en suis bien incapable. Ses mouvements de bras sont puissants, les reproduire pourrait me faire perdre les deux seuls que je possède. L'enchaînement de ses gestes est rapide, ça lui semble naturel de se morfondre dans cet élément et de s'y intégrer pleinement. Ce qui ne sera jamais mon cas.

D'autres souvenirs me viennent en mémoire. Un contact tactile affectueux et chaud. Une caresse. Une attention. Un geste agréable qui m'est adressé. Par une personne attentionnée à mon égard. Une fille. Elle est belle comme le jour, rayonnante et toujours joyeuse. Je tends mon bras vers le mirage apparaissant devant moi. Son corps se recompose devant moi, pourvu d'une peau claire mais aux joues d'un rose prononcé. Ses yeux scintillent, m'aveuglent puis me consument de l'intérieur. Au fond de moi, je la sais bénie par le Soleil. Je me souviens d'elle. Elle est l'astre de ma vie.

_Rouge comme ses joues lorsqu'elle rie de bon cœur. Rouge comme les fraises qu'elle adore déguster avec son thé à l'heure du goûté. Rouge comme la robe qu'elle a arborée la dernière fois que je l'ai vus. Elle était ravissante, dans sa tenue écarlate. Aussi éblouissante que le Soleil lui-même. Même d'avantage, elle irradiait à ce moment-là tout mon être. Je n'étais que risible face à sa grandeur. J'étais son esclave. Elle était ma raison de vivre. J'étais son éternel serviteur. Elle était ma déesse à la robe flamboyante. _

Je ne sais plus qui elle est, mais je me souviens lui avoir voué un culte. Je dois la retrouver, ma précieuse reine dont la beauté est jalousée par tous les astres. Je ne pourrais m'endormir à nouveau avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Cette douce et câline personne est quelque part, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra pour la retrouver puisqu'un jour où l'autre nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

Je me souviens de ses sourires, ils étaient magnifiques. Je donnerais mon corps pour le revoir. Je veux l'emporter dans les ténèbres de la nuit pour qu'il me réchauffe le cœur chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin. J'ai besoin de sentir à nouveau sa peau caresser la mienne. Je dois la voir de mes propres yeux à nouveau. J'approche du mirage, qui disparaît lorsque je le touche pour m'abandonner. A nouveau.

_Rouge comme la robe qu'elle a portée à notre dernière rencontre. Un soir de printemps où nous marchions aux abords d'un marais. Elle ne souriait pas ce jour-là. Elle avait oublié son réconfortant sourire à la maison. Comme le silence perdurait le long de notre balade, je me suis décidé à lui prendre la main et lui procurer un sourire. Pas aussi beau que le sien, mais dans le seul espoir qu'elle pourrait en rendre un meilleur. Elle avait repoussé mon bras et projeté mon corps contre le sol boueux. La terre gluante avait entravé mes membres, m'empêchant le moindre mouvement lorsqu'elle ramassa un long bâton et le percuta contre mes jambes. Elle m'avait battu alors que j'étais couché à ses pieds, impuissant face à mon astre. Sa robe s'est teintée du rouge s'écoulant de mes pores, d'une belle couleur écarlate. Qu'elle était belle, ce jour-là._

Attends-moi, ma déesse, je viens à toi. Ne suis-je point ton misérable, dévoué, seul et unique fiancé ?


End file.
